Flames of Life
by Startail
Summary: Two People, Two prophecies entwined together, will ether bring peace to the Atmos or death to it. Cyclonia is rising and Atmos must stand fast agianst the onsluaght. The Storm Hawks rise again and the fait of the atmos rests in two of there members hands.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks

1.

"The prophecy, very few had heard it and it vanished in a blink of an eye." An old man muttered "yet it was so important, it would save the Atmos, the whole world." He continued muttering to him self "After all I was there." He muttered.

_Flash Back_

The new borne child looked up at him with sleepy eyes. A single star shone in the silent night sky. Its single beam of light filtered through the window falling on the child. A voice spoke, the crystal deep voice reverberating through out the room.

_One Shall Rise_

_Borne of Hate_

_Greed stills her heart_

_And power corrupts her soul_

_All freedom will be lost_

_But hope will remain_

_For freedom always wins_

_And evil always looses_

_From out of nowhere a savior will arrive_

_Pure at heart and kind_

_All power she shall hold_

_For freedom and evil will hang in the balance_

_The power she will release will set the world free_

_The fate of all the world held in her hands_

_But through triumph and victory come sadness and despair_

_But through her triumph she will pay a terrible price_

_For she will fade_

_Like words the that are never spoken_

_End Flash Back_

Now he stood there in that dismal cave, waiting for his moment to come like a Tiger stalking his prey. He knew his place and when the moment came he would spring and deliver the prophecy. He would bring a spark of hope into the darkness that would not sputter and die. The Atmos would soon be free at the sacrifice of another.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts "The moment has come." He muttered and walked towards the back of the cave "I need to be prepared" he muttered. The shadows engulfing him.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Stork pull the Condor up" Piper yelled coming onto the bridge grabbing stuff so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm trying" came Storks paranoid voice.

"Were all doomed" shouted Finn and Junko who were holding on to a pipe for dear life.

Aerrow stumbled in with Radarr on his shoulder shouting "Stork what's the problem."

"We lost an engine" shouted Stork who had managed to pull the Condor up.

"Stork how long do you think we can fly?" Piper said standing up.

"10mins. Tops" replied Stork his eye twitching

The condor did another nose dive sending everyone flying. Piper managed to grab onto the railing with one hand giving her wrist a painful wrench. "Stork there are no terras with in 10mins of our location" she screamed over the noise.

"Well there is now" came Storks short reply.

"Heads towards it Stork" Aerrow said helping Piper onto the other side of the railing which she slumped against.

"Aerrow" she said looking up at him "I need you to hold me down so that I don't go flying. I'm going to use my magic to put a shield around the condor. It won't let anything in but it will let anything out.

"Okay" he said grabbing a firm hold on her arm and holding Radarr as firmly as he could with the crook of his arm because his hand was busy holding on to the railing.

The condor was loosing altitude fast. It was heading for a head on collision with the uncharted terra.

"Piper hurry" shouted Stork who knew what was going on.

The ground fast approaching, the deep purple shield flickered on and off. Just before they hit the ground the shield flickered completely into being staying as they smashed into the ground.

Boxes went flying, smashing holes in the windows of the bridge to be left behind in the dirt.

Aerrow felt his grip slipping on Piper. His shoulder started to hurt; he just gritted his teeth and held tighter. The lurch after the first part of the crash tore his grip off her arm. The sound of metal screeching against rock and dirt drowned out his cry of "No", and then everything went black.

The shield protected the ship but it could do nothing against the sound it was a defining roar that seemed to go on and on then it stopped.

Piper didn't remember anything after the initial shield was up. She never remembered hitting the ground, the sounds, the pain, nothing. After Aerrow's grip lost her she was flung out one of the bridges broken windows, to land in an unmoving heap on the ground, barely breathing, barely alive, life was slipping out of her fingers like rain falling through the air.

_Please review. Chapter3 will be up soon depending on what time I have to update._


	3. Chapter 3

_To anybody who is confused this story has a lot of imagination in it, and the characters might be slightly out of character because of that but not by much._

3.

He stood there at the entrance to the cave. He watched the Condor fall out of the sky, the purple shield flicker into being, the stuff that flew out, and the debris that never even scratched the ship.

The ship came to a shuttering stop, the shield flickering off.

He walked amongst the debris that had been thrown off the ship, surprised at how much littered the ground despite the shield. He stepped into the bridge via the broken window crunching on glass as he stopped and looked around. His eyes rested on a boy with blonde hair who was hanging on to a pole for dear life. He weaved his way towards him past debris and junk. He held up a gray crystal which glowed and transported the boy back to his cave with his chosen weapon.

His eyes next rested on another person. It was a Wallop who was hanging on to the same pipe as his friend. He lit the crystal up and the Wallop disappeared with his Knuckle Busters back to the cave.

The next person he found was the Merb. He was leaning over the controls of the Condor. The crystal lit up and the Merb was in the cave.

His eyes scanned the room again, his eyes finally resting on a redheaded boy who had a blue furry creature in his arms. Looking at the boy he couldn't help shaking away the feeling that somehow he knew him. Then it hit him he was Pipers friend when she was 5, _Wow he thought it's been years since I have seen either of them, I wonder if she is with them?_

The man gave a final sweep of the bridge and used the gray crystal to transport the three of them back to the cave his hopes crashing of ever finding the girl.

He was rummaging around in his cave looking for that healing crystal he knew that he had somewhere. Knocking over some weird vial he finally found what he was looking for.

The crystal turned blue and he headed over to the blonde boy passing the crystal over him once healing any injuries.

He went over everybody but when he got to the redhead remembering that his name was Aerrow blue spark flew up surrounding the boy and his pet which he remembered to have been named Radarr healing all of their injuries.

The redhead was last to wake up a few hours later. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a man he recognized starring at him.

"Glad to see your awake there Aerrow" came the mans reply "By the way since I have already introduced myself to everybody do mind answering a few questions?'

"Sure" "It's nice to see you to after all these years" Aerrow said sitting up "I last saw you at Pipers fifth birthday party."

"Oh wasn't that the one were you gave her a kiss for her present and your mom snapped a picture."

"Yeah" Aerrow said rubbing the back of his neck well the others laughed their heads off.

"Calm down" came the mans reply

"That's nice and everything Aerrow but please answer me, was my niece Piper on the Condor with you?"

"Well yeah, didn't you find her?" The look he gave Aerrow told the whole story with out words. That made Aerrows conscience even guiltier because he had accidentally let go of her.

"I searched everywhere I couldn't find her" he said

"I can find her" Aerrow said "I can Kyth with her. Telepathy talk, talk from mind to mind Finn. I can also tell where she's at."

"Well where is she" stated the man

"She's just south of here, but it's not good her magic is dried up so she can't heal herself, but she is alive but barely, she is slowly dieing."

"And how do you know this Aerrow" stated Finn

"Finn… how to put this , there are two types of magic, good and evil so when magic is created it has a twin so that the power will be balanced. We happen to have twin good magic that does the opposite. For example if her shield lets stuff out mine will let stuff in, but if we weave the two shields together nothing will happen. Do you understand it now?"

"Uhh so you're saying that you have twin magic?"

"Yeah"

"Well you could have just said so."

"So your magic is the exact twin of hers, so the magic links you." Came the older mans voice."

"Yeah" "Well lets go find her."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Hey Aerrow"

"Yeah Finn"

"Whose idea was it to go and tromping through the underbrush while you guys fly to find her?"

"It was mine." Shouted Pipers uncle "Now hurry up and find her or you'll be rubbing my feet for 30yrs."

"Were doomed, she's doomed, were all doomed!" came Storks paranoid voice rising over the others

"Stork just shut up." Came Aerrows annoyed remark.

Stork turned around to see Aerrow just sitting there on his skimmer concentrating.

Aerrow turned his red head to stare at Stork and his voice rang out "I'm sorry Stork, I'm just stressed."

"It's okay" stork said looking at Aerrows emerald eyes, not seeing that they didn't contain their normal sparkle.

Piper's uncle noticed this. Having known the teen for some years knew that he was only that harsh to one person and that person was Finn when he was annoying. "_He must be really stressed" _he thought. His eye seeing this made his mind click towards the worst possibility. "Is she worse his" voice said his mind not really following.

"Yes now let's just find her."

"Aerrow" came Junko's hesitant voice

"Yeah."

"I thought you knew where she was at?"

"I just know the general direction; this whole magic thing is kinda new. We found out about the magic when we were five. The month after our fifth birthday party."

"Hey, wasn't that the year where you gave her a kiss for a present because she was teasing you about being a wimp because you wouldn't kiss a girl." The older mans voice said.

"Yeah, like I was saying, she suddenly fell ill the very first day of June. She was sick for about two weeks and then I started loosing strength like it was being drained from me."

"I have the powers of the sight" started Pipers uncle "I got word of Piper and went to visit. I found out the magic because of my sight powers. It turned out that once Pipers magic and strength ran out she started to draw from Aerrows."

"When we found out…"

"Dude you kissed her when you were five!" came Finns voice as the older mans words on Aerrows 5th birthday party sinking into his blonde head.

"Finn"

"Oh sorry"

"Uhh…Where was I? Oh yeah. When we found out we didn't use our magic we just locked it away trying to stay normal. Not even now do we know the full extent of our magic. We've only recently started using our magic to help us win the Cyclonian war."

"Well let's go find her. I 'm sorry I can't stand your guises cooking."

"Raar" came Radarrs voice in agreement to Storks words.

The others just flew off but Aerrow just sat there on his skimmer in the middle of the clearing concentrating his magic out into a huge radius trying to find her. His magic fell invisibly on the ground moving like the waves of the ocean. (If you're confused their magic is invisible to other people unless they want people to see it.)His magic found her.

"Come on Radarr I've found her." He forged a kything link to the others (it goes away after their done. Pipers and Aerrows never go away.)

His voice rang out in the others minds "I think I found her."

He flew over the brush going as fats as he dared because he didn't want to pass her by. His eye caught a glimpse of dark blue hair which stood out against the green brush.

His skimmer landed and transformed into a bike and he drove towards her. He hoped off his bike and ran the last 5 feet to her and knelt beside her.

Radarr came and rubbed his head against her hand and whimpered when she didn't scratch his head back like always.

He lifted her up and she groaned. "Its okay Piper your going to be fine." His voice almost breaking. Her body was bruised and scratched, her wrist was at a funny angle, and he was sure she had broken ribs and internal injuries.

Aerrow used the radio on his skimmer to contact the others. "I've got her meet me back at the cave."

He gently sat on his skimmer and held her tight and said "come on Radarr lets go." And he took to the skies.

Piper never made a sound until they landed and that was the only sound.

The others were already there; they had a bed set up and everything.

Her Uncle walked up to him his voice so low that only Aerrow could here it "did you heal her?"

"No my magic is to low and I don't know how to heal yet." he whispered back

"Well just lay her on the bed." He said

Aerrow laid Piper down gently. Her body moaned in pain. Hi guilt grew; he still blamed himself for the mess she is in._ " I should have held on to her tighter." _He thought

Her uncles voice interrupted his thoughts "Aerrow the healing crystal needs to be charged again before I can use it again. Do you think she could last a few more hours at tops?"

Aerrow used his magic to check her over and then replied "I think so."

Her uncle walked off and he held her hand and settled in for a long wait for the crystal to recharge. Radarr came up and curled up to sleep in the crook of Pipers arm.

Aerrow watched Radarr do this knowing that it was special Radarr never did that to anybody but Aerrow and then his thoughts faded as he fell to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Thank you faithful readers I have had some trouble getting this chapter up but now here it is. I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own this story line. You can also flame me for how long it took to update. Now on with the story.

5.

Aerrow woke up to Finn shaking his shoulder. "Dude wake up"

"What, what im up, im up" he said rubbing sleep from his eyes

"Pipers uncle wants to see you"

"Okay tell him im coming" Aerrow said standing up

Finn turned around and ran across the cave. Now that he was up he finally took time to study the cave. The cave was actually quite big. It was also lit fairly for it had a hole in the roof that let light in along with the entrance. Shelves were built in around the cave and a fire pit was in the middle of the room right below the hole so that the smoke would leave the cave. The shelves held various knickknacks and crystals, food and crystal refining tools. In the corner were Aerrow had been sleeping was dimly lit for the light had trouble reaching this shadowy corner. In that side was a bed with a chair and a nightstand beside it.

"Oh, yes there you are Aerrow. I just wanted to tell you that in hour it will be dark, and would you please light a fire I don't trust the others with matches, and that the crystal will also be fully charged with in an hour."

"Okay"

"The wood and matches are over there" he said pointing towards a pile of wood and a shelf Aerrow hadn't noticed.

He walked over to the small pile of wood grabbed some wood and a few matches he then laid them in the fire pit and struck a match igniting the wood.

Finn, Junko, and Stork came up behind Aerrow and joined him at the fire.

"Hey Aerrow where's Radarr"

"He's asleep"

"Asleep where"

"By Piper he's watching her"

"Oh okay"

"Hey will you tell us more about yours and Pipers past Aerrow?"

"Finn … I don't know"

"They have a right to know Aerrow. As your friends or because of what might happen because of who you are." Pipers uncle said coming up and joining them at the fire.

"Well…okay. You guy's all know the original Storm Hawks right. Well my dad was the Sky Knight and my mom was the sharpshooter. There names were Bow and Anne (Its pronounced just Ann the e is silent.) and they were the first Sky Knights to get married with out retiring first. Piper's parents got married next. Her parents were called Rick and Athena. Her father was the navigation and crystal and her mom piloted the condor. We were borne on the same day. When I was borne my mom quit to stay home and raise me. Pipers name for only god knows what reason became an alcoholic. So my mom raised her till she was two then Pipers mom sobered up. By then my mom said that she was so used to us that it was just better if she stayed with us. She agreed, and Piper ended growing up at our house. They would visit as often as they could. The Storm Hawks got a new sharpshooter and Pipers dad drove the Condor till her mom came back. Her Uncle Bill was also the mechanic."

"Is that the short version Aerrow?"

"Finn I wasn't done talking"

"Oh sorry"

"When we were six the Cyclonians found out about us. Since they considered our parents a threat we were considered an even bigger threat."

"Why"

"I don't know. I guess if you take the four most talented people in the Atmos and put those talents in two children and what do you get extremely talented children. Especially if there trained by their parents. And the threat continues because that person had a child to carry on whatever he was doing and it would make the parents fight even better and harder."

"We understand know"

"I don't know what the Cyloinians did they got Dark Ace, we used to call him Uncle Ace, to their side and he betrayed the Storm Hawks and then he left the battle and came after us. The residents of the terra tried hiding us but Dark Ace killed them. My mom died trying to protect us. Somehow before they died our fathers managed to get transmission through to a friend of his the Director of the Sky Knight academy. He came and took us away while the Dark Ace was killing the town's people. We don't know what possessed the town's people but when they hid us they kept telling us that if we died the Atmos would die. It was creepy. We basically grew up at the Sky Knight academy.

"Dude your parents were the original Storm Hawks!"

"Yeah" Aerrow said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Lucky"

Piper's uncle suddenly stood up and said "The crystal should be fully charged now."

They all waited quietly for Pipers uncle to come over with the crystal.

Standing there he said "I'll heal whatever I can" and with that said he activated the crystal turning it to a beautiful cobalt shade of blue and passed it over her unconscious form.

Aerrow stood there holding his breath as he watched the crystal work. He listened intently as the man began to speak "I've healed everything but her wrist it wouldn't heal but she should be fine now." Aerrow let loose the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding and Pipers Uncles voice brought him out of his thoughts "Aerrow can you come here and help me bandage her wrist it's broken."

"Sure" Aerrow replied walking up to help the older man finish.

When they were done the older man talked. "Aerrow" he whispered "It is time you were told a story no one else must hear" He sat Pipers wrist down and led Aerrow the entrance to the cave. "Now tell me Aerrow what do you see" he said pointing to the dark sky

"I see stars. Why?" Aerrow replied

"Legend says for every star in the heavens there is one less soul on Atmos. And when a person dies their soul leaves here and resides in a star. Your parents are up there same as mine. Some say when the peace of the whole world is threatened a star who has power over all, will make a prophecy to restore peace. When the prophecy is fulfilled peace is restored." He stopped to take a breath.

"And" Aerrow asked waiting for him to finish

"Aerrow the last prophecy ever was given 15yrs ago on the 18th of May to my niece and her best friend with out them knowing."

"You mean us?" Aerrow said surprised.

"Yes. Her prophecy states that she will defeat the evil but perish in the end and yours contradicts hers."

"How?"

"Hers says this" he states it. (I don't feel like typing it again) "And yours says this.

_From friendship comes love_

_But from love comes pain_

_But hope will last_

_For_

_Everything has a downfall_

_And that downfall is love_

_For love always conquers all_

"So all that you said is true"

"Yes"

"Aerrow the stars have proclaimed that you should know this now it is your and your burden alone to carry. Piper must never find out about the prophecy or both shall fail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what do they mean"

"Don't ponder the prophecies Aerrow they normally make them selves clear in the long run now go watch over Piper she'll probably be awake in the morning, and get some sleep."

Aerrow walked off and sat in the chair by her bedside and soon fell asleep with his head on the bed.

The others were asleep in sleeping bags around the now dieing fire and still the old man looked up at the stars his searching and asking for an answer that he knew he would never get.


End file.
